ο χειρότερος φιλος του ανθρώπου
by angelikitz
Summary: rp


Ειχα παει με τα αγορια για κηνυγι μαγισσών. Πριν ο Sam την πυροβολισει με αγγιξε και ειπε κατι στα αραμαϊκά. δεν ένιωσα τίποτα οποτε υποθέτω πως ο Sam τη σκότωσε πριν τελείωσει το ξόρκι της. Μαζέψαμε τα πραγματα μας και μπήκαμε στο αμαξι. Περιέργως, ο Dean οδηγουσε αρκετα αργα και αποκοιμηθηκα στη πισω θεση αλλα κοιμόμουν ακετα ελαφρά. Ξυπνησα αποτομα οταν τον ακουσα να φτερνίζεται. "574" ειπα νυσταγμενα. "5 συν 7 συν 4=16. q." ειπε αμέσως ο Sam. "τι κανετε;" ρωτησε ο Dean ρουθουνιζιντας. "παιχνιδι είναι. Πες ενα ονομα από q" απαντησα. "δεν υπάρχει" απαντησε. "g τοτε" ειπα. "George" ειπε ο Dean, "Garth" ο Sam και "Gabriel" εγω. "μα δεν κοιμόσουν;" ξαναρωτησε ο μεγαλος αδελφός "οχι πια" απαντησα "θα βαλεις μουσική;" τον ρωτησα. "Είναι λίγο αργα, δεν εχω όρεξη" απαντησε. "οκ" ειπα και ξανακοιμήθηκα, αυτη τη φορα πιο βαριά. Οταν ξυπνησα ειμασταν κατι χιλιόμετρα μακρυα απο το σπίτι, ειχε πια ξυμερωσει. Ενω ειμουν ξαπλωμενη ακουγα τα δυο αδέλφια να μιλάνε. "συγουρα είσαι καλα;" ρωτησε ο Sam. "για εκατομμυριωστη φορα, ναι" απαντησε ο Dean εκνευρισμενα. "Απλα ανησυχω" ειπαι ο μικροτερος αδελφός. "Sammy, αν ειμουν οπως λες, θα σε αφηνα να οδηγήσεις και θα ξαπλωνα στη θεση τόυ συνοδηγού ή πισω" "καλα..." ειπε ο Sam και τελειωσε η συζήτηση. Ο Dean παρκαρε το αμαξι και σηκώθηκα για να βγω. "παω να κανω μπανιο" ειπα και κατευθυνθηκα προς τα εκεί. Μπήκα στη μπανιερα και ενω λουζομουν, ξαφνικά ενιωσα σαν να μικρενουν τα ποδια μου, να βγαίνει κατι απο το τέλος της σπονδυλικής μου στυλης και βρεθηκα να στέκομαι στα τέσσερα στη μπανιερα. κοιταξα τα χερια μου και ειχαν αντικατασταθεί με δυο καφε πόδια γατας! σκαρφλωσα ως το καθρεφτη και αντι να δω τον εαυτό μου ειδα μια καφε κοντοτριχη γατα! πηδηξα κατω και πηγα στον Sam. προσπαθησα να του μιλησω αλλα εβγαλα νιαουρισματα αντι για λέξεις. Ο Sam με ανεβασε στα ποδια του και ειχα μπροστα μου το laptop του. εγραψα στο word τα παντα. "πρεπει να φυγεις απο εδω πριν έρθει..." "Sam, γιατι είναι μια γατα στα ποδια σου;" ο Dean μπηκε στο δωμάτιο αλλα κρατουσε μια μεγάλη απόσταση απο εμενα και τον Sam. "είναι η Αγγελική. λογικά η μάγισσα το έκανε" απαντησε ο Sam. "Αγγελική, εσυ εισαι;" ρωτησε και εγνεψα καταφατικά. "πως το ειπες στον Sam;" "μου το πληκτρολογισε" απαντησε ο Sam. "πρεπει να φυγω" ειπε ο Dean και χάθηκε στο διαδρομο. "τι επαθε;" πληκτρολογισα "εχει ενα... θεμα με τις γατες" μου ειπε ο Sam "τι θεμα;" εγραψα "ειναι λιγουλάκι, κομματάκι, αλλεργικος" απαντησε. δεν μου το είχαν πει ποτε αλλα ο Dean εφευγε οποτε ηταν να ρωτήσουμε καποιον και ακουγοντουσταν γατες μεσα απο το δωμάτιο ή ήμασταν σε pet shop. Έφυγα και πηγα στο δωμάτιο μου. Πηδηξα στο κρεβάτι μου. Δεν ειχα τίποτα να κανω. Πανω στη βαρεμάρα μου αποφασησα να ριξω μερικα πραγματα μου στο πάτωμα. Ξεκίνησα με ρουχα, σεντόνια και μαξιλαρια και συνεχισα με βιβλία. Άκουω τη ποτρα να ανοίγει. " Αγγελική, σταματα το. Προσπαθώ να κοιμηθω!" ειπε ο Dean εξω απο το δωμάτιο μη μπορώντας να σταματήσει να φτερνίζεται. Χαμηλωσα το κεφαλι και εκανα ενα σαλτο απο το ραφι οπου βρισκόμουν στο κρεβατι. Μπηκε μεσα στο δωμάτιο και αρχισε να μαζευει τα πραγματα που εριξα. προσπαθουσα να κραταω απόσταση από αυτον αλλα ακόμα και έτσι συνεχισε να φτερνίζεται. Εκατσε στο κρεβάτι και χτυπήσε το χερι του πανω στο στρώμα, ηθελε να κατσω δίπλα του. Εγνεψα αρνητικά. "ελα, δεν θα πεθανω" μου ειπε και εκατσα δίπλα του. "συγνώμη που εφυγα έτσι πριν. απλα φρικαρα" ειπε με το ζορι καθως με χαιδευε στη πλατη. του εκανα νόημα νε την ουρα πως δεν πειραζει. "θες να κατσεις στα πόδια μου;" ρωτησε αδυναμα, πλέον μπορουσε με δυσκολία να μιλησει. ανεβηκα πανω και συνεχίσε να με χαιδευει στη πλατη και στο κεφαλι ενω εγω του γουργουριζα. Χαμογελασε λιγο οταν αισθάνθηκε το γουργουριτο μου. χωρίς να το ελενξω εβγαλα τα νυχια μου. αρχισα να τριβομαι στα ποδια του με αποτέλεσμα να σκίσω το τζιν του. μου εκανε νόημα να ηρεμησω. εκατσα ακινητη σε μια στάση. ο τροπος που τιναζοταν το σωμα του με καθε φτερνισμα σε συνδιασμο με τα απαλα χαδια του με εκαναν να αποκοιμηθώ. Ξυπνησα και τον ειδα κα κοιμάται δίπλα μου. ειδα το ρολοι διπλα απο το κρεβάτι μου και συνηδητοποιησα πως έπρεπε να τον ξυπνησω. τον χτυπησα απαλα με το "χερι" μου στο κοκκινισμενο του προσωπο αλλα δεν αντέδρασε. Σκαρφάλωσα στο λαιμο του και νιαουρισα στο αυτι του. ακομα τίποτα. αρχισα να τριβομαι πανω στο προσωπο του αλλα ακομα κοιμοταν. δοκιμασα να τον γαργαλισω με την ουρα μου χωρίς αποτελεσμα. ξανασκαρφαλωσα στο λαιμο του και αρχισα να του γλυφω το αυτι, ηξερα πως δεν αντιστεκοταν σε κατι τετοιο. εβαλε το χέρι του πανω μου και με εφερε απαλα μπροστά του. "καλημέρα" ειπε απαλα. κατεβηκα απο το κρεβάτι και πηγα στην κουζίνα. ο Sam που ήταν εκεί με καλημερισε και μου ειπε πως βρικε τροπο τα αντιστρέψει τι ξόρκι και πως έχουμε ολα τα υλικα. ο Dean μπήκε στη κουζινα. "γιατι κοκκινισες έτσι;" ρωτησε ο Sam μόλις τον ειδε. "κοιμηθηκα στο ιδιο δωμάτιο με την Αγγελική" ειπε χωρίς να σταμάτα να φτερνίζεται. μονο η παρουσια μου πρεπει να ηταν βασσανο γι'αυτον. ο Sam του ειπε για το ξόρκι και αρχισαν να το ετοιμάζουν. εφτιαξαν ενα καφε παχυρευστο υγρο και το εβαλαν σε ενα μπολ. αρχισα να το πινω ενω ο Sam ελεγε τα ιδια λογια στα αραμαϊκά. ξαφνικά ένιωσα την ουρα μου να μικρενει, τα ακρα μου να μεγαλωνουν και μεσα σε ένα λεπτο ειχα γινει ξανά ανθρωπος. ο Dean με επιασε και με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά, ειχε πια σταματήσει να φτερνίζεται. "μιλα μου σε παρακαλώ, μου ελειψε η φωνή σου" μου ειπε. "Νιαου" απαντησα με μια ψιλη φωνη. κανενας μας δεν μπόρεσε να κρατήσει το γελιο του.


End file.
